Wanderlust
Wanderlust is known as how the people call her- the glyph on the back of her neck literally means "a thousand names". She's currently affiliated with several powers, among those being the Night's Watch of the North and the Kou Empire. Her family encompasses a number of people, though not all of them are related to her by blood. The most notable among them are Lithos Targaryen and Eyal Krutchclath. Wander currently resides on the island Aschen had discovered- Wander's Island. Appearance At a hundred three-and-seventy centimeters, the halfling girl isn't exactly the tallest of people, but she isn't the shortest, either. She has a peculiar androgyny about her, giving her neither indication of being feminine or masculine, though high cheekbones and a mid-narrow jaw gives her the appearance of being one of the Fair Folk. Wander has eyes the color of lightning gold, not like coin or amber, but like the sword that strikes down from the skies. She also bears telltale dusky red hair, "kissed by fire" and windswept by all means. It falls about half an inch below her shoulders, usually messily strewn about. The elongated ears that poke out of them easily betray her humanity, though Wander will often try and hide it. It's matched with smooth skin, colored a tan kind of honey tone like the halflings in the west. She's got a slender build, with long legs built for running and arms that hold an uncanny strength in them. Her favorite set of clothes are the ones that Yunan set her off with: a combination of a tunic, robes, and detatched sleeves of coarse sation, patterned red, white, and gold with various shapes. She wears black leggings along with it and white cloth boots fashioned with leather cuffs. Wander also has several marks upon her fair skin, though they're usually hidden by some way or another. She bears a fading scar across her upper thigh, and a glyph at the nape of her neck that is transliterated into "a thousand names". Her back is also marred by the brand of Alistair Devon Brann, swordsmaster of the North, as a symbol of her service to him. Background "I don't know where I was born. I don't know who my parents are. All I know was that, from the beginning, I had fallen in love with the wandering path. Du vangr gata. My bare feet hit the soil and I was running, my arms outstretched and catching the wind. The farther away I got from the horizon, the closer I got to another destination. Within time, I came across a small town. I don't remember it's name; but there was a young seamstress there, willing to shelter a wild-haired child like me from the wrath of nature. Her name was Chance. Chance like the rolling of dice. We were together until the wanderlust arose in my spirit again. I said goodbye to the woman who raised me well and walked once more on the dusty road. '' ''I've been many things. I've been jester to a duchess and servant to a prince. Savior to the poor and criminal to the noblemen. I've felt how it is to fall in and out of love. I've felt rage like the storm clouds rolling over the sky and sorrow like the abyss of the sea. The world is there. '' ''So here I am." Personality tl;dr: Wander is a mischevious brat with a rebellious streak and a knack for using magic to get what she wants. She was raised by a seamstress- the halfling's bound to have some ''manners, at least. As a child, breaking etiquette would earn her five raps on the wrist, and courtesies like sitting with her legs closed and curtsying have carried on into her brazen youth. It wasn't as if she had a choice, but it's become a habit nevertheless. Her own coutesy has taught her to feign smiles and keep her head bowed "as it should be", but it doesn't mean she always wants to. Most of her formality disappears when she's up and traveling again, dancing upon the twisted path with her arms outstretched to catch the wind. Then again, it's also when she's around friends or people she has no need to impress. Her politeness is only there when it needs to be, for the people that need it, but only then and there. When not suffocating in formality, though, Wander can be a complete and utter prick. With all thoughts of courtesy disregarded and self-restraint cast aside, she does what she wants, when she wants. The halfling vagabond has a high amount of pride that, coupled with a stubborn way of thinking and sharp wit, can lead to a disastrous rebellious streak. Wander ends up butting heads with ideas or morals that clash against hers, no matter if it's for her own safety or not. Gods, wars, kings, pirates- nothing matters when the dragon sets her mind to it. Although it seems like a good thing to have such a headstrong aspect, it's not. It's really not. Especially with someone with skills like hers. ''Specifically ''with someone with skills like hers. As a child prodigy at magic, Wander really isn't used to people telling her no. She's a spoiled brat who's used to getting her way, either by force or by conjuring it into her hands. She ''can back up her words with her strength, and in that way she poses a considerable threat to her own health. Not enough chocolate? Conjure it. Lonely? Summon it. Annoyed? Dispose of it. It's her self-restraint and friends that manage to hold her back from complete and utter self-destruction (to exaggerate just a bit), though sometimes even then, people will manage to get mired into the chaos she creates. It wouldn't exactly do well for her to get into a position of authority. She does, however, have the awareness to appreciate what she has, all brattiness aside. A soft side with a fondness for watching the sun set is woven into her more fiery personality, which she shows when she feels like it. Comparable to the smoldering embers of a bonfire, Wander can settle down and be an innocent, fatalistic child who's only concern is not overboiling the tea. It's, in terms of morality, her human side. The side that would show mercy to an opponent and help the beggar child on the streets. Hypocritical? Just a bit. After all, the dragon does what he wants. Current Whereabouts Wander's current residence is within the island of her namesake- Wander's Island. She's created a realm of her own, attatched to a small house carved of wood and cloth, to serve as shelter when she must. Her daily routine brings her to several places, such as the town of Littlebridge and the realm of Celanis. She's also been hanging around the empire in the north, Dysenia of the Seasons. Overview Long story short, Wander's an extremely powerful magician with a thousand names and a long past behind her. She lays claim to be blood of the dragon, and mainly uses that as an excuse for her mischief. Four familiars stand to back her word, bound to her will and command by name: Animas, Cindereas, Athelas, and Vesanias. Her company lays most often with the girl she calls 'sister', Aschen Jaeger, along with the residents of Littlebridge and the Island. She herself is under the command of Alistair Devon Brann, swordsmaster of the North and Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, where she visits every now and then to catch a glimpse of Jon Snow. Her strength lays in her prodigous skill in all spheres of magic, although her most powerful magic lies within conjuration and destruction. She's an ingenious, adaptable bastard who's a force to be reckoned with (but she'll never say this outright, she does have some modesty). Her weakness is her own undoing- the lack of physical strength and her own recklessness. Though the former can be fortified with magic, the latter can't. Trivia *Wander cusses in ice-cream flavors, and the possibilities to her insults are endless. *She has a thing for riding, be it horses, dragons, or waves. *Her favorite weapon is a Valyrian long-knife with an edge like a flamberge. *Sometimes large crowds will scare her, and she'll end up clinging to the nearest thing. *She tends to be expressive with her emotions, which includes crying or being severely frustrated. *Wander doesn't have a last name. Period. *English, Norwegian, and Draconic are the only three languages she knows. *Though she's trying to get Ash to teach her German. *Her pyromania comes from her older "brother-not-brother", Eyal Krutchclath. *Wander may or may not have a thing for Viking helmets and war axes. *She tends to mumble under her breath when in the presence of strangers. *Her favorite kind of music ranges between breezy folk music to hardcore dubstep. *Wander is deathly afraid of thunderstorms. They remind her of the Valyrian Wars. *She hates referring to herself as "I" and instead uses "this one" in it's place when she can. *Also, despite her so-called formality, she favors using nicknames over real names. *Her fascination lies with all types of earth magic, from blooming flowers to large oak trees. *She's really good at whistling. *Wander's ears tend to droop, perk up, or twitch like a wild beast's would. *She has bathophobia, an intense fear of falling and depths. *Her gender doesn't matter to her, probably due to the fact that she's had to play both roles. *When she gets mad, the ground at her feet starts to light on fire and scorch the earth. *Wander's anger is extremely childish and is rarely serious enough to kill over. *She likes being hugged for some reason. Cuddles, used as a pillow, or smothered. *It calms her down an enormous emount. *She's gotten in trouble for transmuting large amounts of gold and ruining various town economies. *People have commented on her fae-like way of using magic for her own entertainment. Category:Residents